


An Exercise in Subtlety

by Elveny



Series: Light can be persistant [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: A follow-up to Valyanna's work of the same name: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8519317





	

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to Valyanna's work of the same name: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8519317

“I cannot believe…”

“I cannot believe…”

Lord Scourge had not only started to talk at the exact same time as Jiune but also said the exact same thing. She stopped short and couldn’t help but grin at the huge Sith. He looked annoyed and surprised at the same time and her grin widened.

“Please”, he nodded, gesturing her to continue.

“I cannot believe they took so long to finally set a date”, Jiune stated happily and Scourge sighed exasperated, clearly not amused by her choice of what was the most important part of that conversation.

“Now you”, she said, still grinning and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he continued.

“I cannot believe Marr actually found someone as foolishly idealistic as he”, he said. His voice had a touch of admiration to his usual annoyance. “And they have Vowrawn as well on their side… quite impressive. I should have taken more notice of her… who was she again?”

Jiune blinked. “I… her name’s Shiwon, Darth Nox… wait, what do you mean by idealistic?”

Scourge gave her a deadpan look. “Thinking they know what’s best for the Empire which does not include an absent Emperor - but too weak to directly go against him.” Seeing that Jiune still did not quite understand what he meant, he sighed, shaking his head. “She just gave us her and Marr’s troop movement and basically told us they cleared the way to the Emperor. Please tell me you recorded it.”

“Of course I did and yes I know but that was by accident… by the stars.” Jiune closed her eyes as understanding finally dawned. “It wasn’t, was it.”

“She is a member of the Dark Council. Of course it wasn’t.”

Jiune groaned and the sound Scourge made mirrored her own, although for quite another reason.

“I will never understand why fate chose you of all people”, he murmured, adding something about her being too soft-hearted and short-sighted for her own good as he left the room.

Jiune stood in front of the holo-recorder and stared at it, dumbfounded. All this time, while she loved Shiwon and was her friend, she had still believed Shiwon to be part of the Imperium and thus, not trustworthy - at least concerning plans against the Imperium. Naturally. And as the Emperor was the head of the Imperium, she would have thought Shiwon would defend him if only for the Imperium, not him as a person. She did not even begrudge her that (and considered herself to be the same just for the Republican side) but she still made sure that she never talked about her plans and actions against the Emperor before they had taken place. Not only to not give anything away but also to spare Shiwon any possible qualms and difficult decisions she might otherwise have had.

And now, Shiwon basically worked with her without working with her. Jiune felt bad for not trusting in her friend but at the same time she was deeply thankful for what Shiwon just did. She remembered her words about what would happen if this got out very cleary and she was also very aware of what her actions meant. Shiwon had just saved her from a near-certain death. While that might still come, now they had a chance of actually reaching the Emperor. If she came out of this alive, she owed her friend big time. She wouldn’t let her work go to waste.

  
“Thank you”, she whispered into the empty room before she went back to work. They had a battle plan to revise.


End file.
